


Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Uniform Kink, kylo ren's monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: General Hux looks good in a revealing cadet uniform.Kylo Ren has a problem.





	Dedicated Follower of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> This work was completely inspired this [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/DarthAstris/status/1145678997344288769), within which you will find [this amazing art work](https://twitter.com/itssteffnow/status/1146798894166302726).

Every day, Kylo Ren stalked through the halls of the _Finalizer_. He could claim to be patrolling, though no one would give him such an order, and even if they did, he would refuse. Striding through the halls while stormtroopers rushed to get out of his way gave him a certain sense of satisfaction, but that was not why did it.

The truth, the real reason that he spent hours at a time marching down corridor after corridor, was that it cleared his mind. The noise of every stormtrooper’s insignificant thought, the brief spikes of fear that went through them when Kylo passed, were more than enough to drown out any dangerous feelings within. Without the risk of _it_ happening, Kylo could concentrate on more important matters, such as planning how to eliminate the Resistance or contemplating his connection to the Dark.

Today, the atmosphere on the ship was different. Clusters of stormtroopers and officers alike congregated outside of one of the hangars. Their mood was jovial.

“What’s going on?” Kylo asked a stormtrooper.

“It’s the annual fashion show, sir!” the trooper replied enthusiastically.

“The _what?_ ”

“Sir,” an older officer cut in. “It’s a tradition. Members of high command model uniforms, new and old. Bit of a morale booster, if I do say so myself!”

Kylo watched incredulously as the gray-haired officer raised the glass he was holding to his lips and took a sip. Was that alcohol? Was this event some kind of _party?_

To the best of Kylo’s knowledge, the First Order frowned upon frivolities, and yet here they were.

Compelled to see this spectacle for himself, Kylo stepped through the hangar door. The ambient lights inside were dimmed. What caught his eye, apart from the hundreds of people that were milling around, was a new addition to the hangar: a stage, a runway, and a set of bleachers on either side. The stage end was small and most of it was obscured by curtains. Soft spotlights illuminated the length of the runway.

“The show will be commencing in five minutes,” a female voice boomed over the speaker system. “Please make your way to your seats.”

There were floor seats right next to the runway, so Kylo made his way to them and sat down, despite the _reserved_ signs. No one would bother him, aside from Hux, and Hux wasn’t here.

People quickly got seated. Most of them were uniformed officers, but amongst them, there were also a number of stormtroopers sitting with their helmets in their laps. Two aged officers, probably ex-Imperials, sat on either side of Kylo. The lights in the hangar dimmed some more, and the murmur of conversation in the audience quickly died down.

A woman Kylo did not recognise walked onto the stage. She wore an Imperial grand admiral dress uniform. It was not a uniform in use in the First Order, and if it was, she was too young to have earned it. She smiled and spoke into a microphone. “Welcome, everybody, to the annual First Order fashion show! I’m Major Zana, and I’m honoured to have been chosen again to MC this event! Without further delay, we’ll start with the first collection, _Old Treasures_.”

Major Zana moved off to the left, and some music started playing. Various older men began filing out, awkwardly strutting down the runway to the cheers of the audience. Some of them had obviously had a few drinks already. What the rest of the audience got out of this, Kylo didn’t know.

After the segment finished, Major Zana announced the second one. This time, it was _Modern Looks_ , which featured a collection of various First Order dress uniforms, followed by, alarmingly, official recreational wear. Kylo had been unaware that the First Order had official swimwear, but there it was. They chose younger models to show off the one-piece swimsuits, which looked like a short-sleeved version of the stormtroopers’ body gloves, and thankfully not modelled after any of the revealing styles popular in the New Republic.

“And now, the segment you’ve all been waiting for! I am delighted to present this year’s _Future Fashions_ collection of new proposed designs from the Uniform Department. Which ones are going to be adopted and which ones will end up in the trash compactor?”

This time, she announced each person who walked the runway by name. They were all younger, so Kylo doubted that they were all part of high command. Perhaps they stretched it to include support staff. Initially, there was not anything particularly spectacular amongst them, though the crowd was going wild. However, as the collection went along, the uniforms grew more creative, for lack of a better word. There were unusual cuts and embellishments, different footwear designs, and slightly different shades of black.

“Next, we have General Hux, showing off a cadet dress uniform!”

Kylo perked up. Hux emerged from behind the curtains wearing a long-sleeved satin shirt and matching shorts held up by suspenders, gloves that left his wrists exposed, knee-high socks, and boots with a slight heel. Kylo stared helplessly at Hux’s pale thighs, eyes travelling up to the point where they reached the unreasonably tight shorts. His hips swayed slightly with every step. Kylo’s eyes travelled further up to Hux’s face. It looked different from normal; his lips were a little redder, his cheekbones a little more contoured. Was he wearing make-up?

Hux reached the end of the runway, near Kylo’s seat, then paused for a pose. The shorts tucked right in between his buttcheeks, leaving nothing to the imagination. Kylo’s breath quickened. With his helmet on, no one would be able to see his reaction, but he had to get out of there, and _fast_. Hux turned to face him and slowly licked his lips, staring at Kylo dead in the eye as if his mask wasn’t even there.

This was bad, so bad, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Hux and that uniform. Hux walked past him again, and Kylo sighed in relief until he caught sight of Hux’s tiny, firm ass, tensing and swaying with each step. _Oh, no_. Kylo made a move to stand up and run, but his feet suddenly went out from under him and everything went black.

When he came to, Hux was standing right over him, shorts stretching obscenely over his crotch.

"I'm fine," he said, quickly sitting up. Everyone around was staring at him.

Hux frowned. "You should wait for the medical droid."

"No."

"I insist."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so," Hux said with a shrug.

Just as Kylo got to his feet, Hux turned to leave. Kylo's eyes helplessly shot to Hux's ass. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he shouted a frustrated "No!" before he collapsed once again.

***

Kylo woke up in medical without his helmet. Hux was there, this time in his normal uniform. His make-up was still on.

"You fainted from a rapid drop in blood pressure," Hux said, "but the analysis found nothing wrong with you."

"It happens sometimes," Kylo said, looking away. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, let alone Hux.

"You need to get to the bottom of it," Hux said. "What if it happens during a crucial moment? The Supreme Leader's prized apprentice surely can't be effective if he's unconscious."

"It won't!" Kylo snapped. "I have it under control!"

"Do you?" Hux asked, obviously enjoying prodding at Kylo's weakness.

"Yes!" he hissed. "It doesn't happen if I'm fighting. It only happens when I--" Kylo clamped his mouth shut.

Hux's eyebrows shot up. "When you what?"

The last thing Kylo wanted was for Hux to have something to lord over him, _especially_ something he'd kept hidden from Snoke.

"Your physical health is perfect," Hux said when Kylo didn't answer. "Is this something in your head?"

"No, it's not like that," Kylo sighed. "I'm-- I'm cursed."

Hux stared at him, his expression incredulous. "Did the Force _curse_ you?"

"No, I mean figuratively." Kylo took a deep breath. "My… _anatomy_ is a lot larger than average. If I get, you know, a lot of blood rushes down there and I pass out."

"That's preposterous."

"It's true!"

"Are you telling me that you saw me in that cadet uniform and you got hard enough to _lose consciousness?_ "

Kylo huffed and looked away again, not wanting to meet Hux's eyes while being mocked. "I can prove it," he muttered.

"All right. Meet me in my chambers after my shift tomorrow. Then you can prove it," Hux sneered.

"Fine."

***

The next day was difficult. He could guess what was going to happen. Hux would ask to see his dick as proof of his condition. Kylo would have to show him, and relive the embarrassment from his younger years. Part of him dreaded it, but another part of him was so turned on by the prospect of Hux taking an interest in him that Kylo had to grab his dick and squeeze it tight to keep himself from getting hard.

He only left his rooms that cycle to use the gym, and even then, he was skirting a fine line. When the hour came to go meet Hux, Kylo had to use the Force to keep things in check on the walk over.

Hux answered the door wearing a long black pleated robe and Kylo had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

“Come in,” Hux said.

Kylo followed.

“Sit,” he said, gesturing towards his ice blue couch. Kylo had sat on it before, but not under these circumstances. “Would you like something to drink?”

Kylo didn’t know what to expect from this visit, but Hux behaving so casually was not it. Hell, he’d never expected to see Hux parading around like a model.

“No, thanks.” He just wanted to get this over with.

“Suit yourself,” Hux replied. He poured himself something from a crystal decanter and took a seat next to Kylo.

Kylo kept his gaze focused on the low table in front of him, watching the light reflect from Hux’s glass.

“Well?” Hux leaned against the back of the couch, his legs crossed and facing Kylo, watching him expectantly.

It was now or never. Kylo flipped up the bottom of his tunic, unzipped his pants, and tugged his cock free. He glanced at Hux, waiting for whatever stinging response was coming.

“That is… something.” He took a full breath, not lifting his wide-eyed gaze from Kylo’s cock. “May I?”

Kylo swallowed. He wasn’t sure what “may I” referred to, but it was dangerous territory. He nodded once.

Hux leaned over and took Kylo’s cock in his hand, studying it as if this was a medical exam. Kylo used every ounce of his Force abilities to keep himself soft, but he could never do it for long.

“Did you have it enhanced?” Hux asked.

“No! Why would I even do that?” Hux had no idea, no idea at all, how much suffering his over-sized dick had caused him.

Hux hummed to himself, and before Kylo could figure out what was happening, Hux had his fingers tangling in Kylo’s hair and his lips against Kylo’s. Hux’s hand curled around his cock, stroking it as his tongue thrust into Kylo’s mouth, tasting of strong spirits.

It felt good. It felt so, so good. Kylo moaned against Hux’s lips, reveling in their softness. Hux’s touch was pleasurable, too, gently stroking him from base to tip. The tenuous grasp Kylo had on the Force slipped away as he lost himself, closing his eyes and melting into the sensations.

The next thing Kylo knew, he was lying on the couch and Hux was sitting beside him, frowning. Great.

“You weren’t lying.”

“Obviously.”

“Well.” Hux crossed his arms, nodding towards Kylo’s flaccid cock. “ _That’s_ not going to do me much good.”

Kylo’s cheeks burned with shame. Being rejected by Hux when he didn’t even ask to be in this situation stung. The faster he got out of here, the better. He reached down to tuck himself away, then tried to sit up.

“Wait,” Hux said, pressing his palm on Kylo’s chest. “There is a way to make this work.”

“Make what work?”

“Sex.”

Kylo stared blankly at him.

“You are interested in me, yes?”

As of twenty-four hours ago, yes. Kylo nodded.

“And I take it that you’ve never been intimate with anyone due to your little problem?”

“That’s none of your business,” Kylo snapped, though it was absolutely true. He had tried and failed.

“Of course,” Hux said flatly, then stood up, placing his hands behind his back. “Come back tomorrow. I need to prepare.”

Kylo left Hux’s quarters confused, ashamed, and worryingly aroused. Nobody had ever asked him back after any of his previous attempts. Hux was either setting up to humiliate him again or was genuinely interested. Kylo made it back to his rooms just in time to lie down until the light-headedness went away.

What did Hux have in store?

***

The next evening, Kylo took a cold shower before heading to Hux’s quarters, hoping that it would do him at least some good.

Hux answered his door wearing the same pleated robe as the night before.

“Drink?” he asked.

This time, Kylo nodded. Alcohol was also known to stifle erections, and he needed all the help he could get.

Hux poured them both the same drink as the night before from the crystal decanter. Kylo knocked his back immediately.

“Can you strip naked without getting an erection?” Hux asked in the same tone he used when questioning officers on the bridge.

“I think so,” Kylo answered, not truly sure.

“Then do it.”

Kylo looked around, his eyes catching the contents of Hux’s living area. “Here?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, taking a sip of his drink.

He would have preferred somewhere more private, but the chance of somebody entering Hux’s quarters unexpectedly was nil, so Kylo started to disrobe.

Hux watched with increasing interest as more of Kylo’s layers came off. Like the night before, he didn’t bring his helmet, but he had everything else: cowl, tunic, belt, thick pants, suspenders, and boots. He left his underwear until last. Without looking at Hux, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pushed them down, stepping out one leg at a time.

“You really are something,” Hux remarked. He looked enthralled, once Kylo got the nerve to look at him. “I thought you’d be big, given the size of you, but it’s truly far beyond anything I imagined.”

Was Hux complimenting him? Kylo swallowed, willing himself not to get hard.

“Here’s my solution,” Hux said. He opened a drawer and removed some kind of metal device. “Have you seen one of these before?” he asked, waving the metal contraption side to side.

“No.”

“It’s a cock cage. It will stop you from getting fully hard. I had to have one custom-made in your size.”

Kylo’s eyes widened. This really was a solution. Kylo kicked himself for not thinking of using a physical device himself.

“Want to try it?”

“Yes,” he replied immediately.

Hux gave him a self-satisfied smile and kneeled down in front of him like he was going to blow him. Kylo squeezed his fists tight, fighting the arousal pooling in his groin. Hux didn’t blow him, not that he would even have a chance. He took Kylo’s cock in hand and fed it into the cage until it was packed in. Next, Hux clipped a ring around his balls and locked the whole assembly together with a clasp.

When he was finished, Hux stood up again and stepped closer to Kylo. He ran his hand around to the back of Kylo’s neck and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Kylo grunted as a pressure closed in around his cock. As Hux slipped his tongue into Kylo’s mouth, Kylo braced himself for the light-headedness to start, but none came.

“It’s working,” he gasped, astonished.

“Of course it’s wor--mmph!”

Kylo attacked Hux’s mouth like a ravenous animal, sucking on his lips and scraping against teeth. He grabbed Hux by the hips, steadying him with one hand, then grabbing his ass with the other. Hux moaned and ran his free hand over Kylo's waist. Then, to Kylo's dismay, Hux pushed him away.

"I admire your enthusiasm," he said, "but I need you to hold it for a few minutes."

"But--"

"You'll enjoy this. Wait for me on the sofa."

Hux's disappeared into his bedroom while Kylo sullenly made his way to the couch and sat down, wondering what Hux was playing at. He traced his fingers around the cage. There were gaps in the metal that he could touch himself through. Could he come from this? Could Hux suck him through the cage? His arousal surged again and he dropped his hands by his sides. If he came prematurely, Hux would certainly never let him live it down.

"Well?"

Kylo looked up to see Hux leaning against the doorway to his bedroom, wearing that cadet uniform. He sucked in a breath.

"Are you going to join me or just sit there and stare?"

In an instant, Kylo was on his feet and following Hux into the bedroom.

"Get on the bed," Hux said, "and you'll get a private show."

Kylo couldn't believe this was actually happening. He rushed over and sat down, not taking his eyes off of Hux.

Hux walked over to him, swaying his hips like he did on the runway.

"What do you think?" Hux asked, turning around to display his ass. Kylo wanted to cup it and stroke it through the shorts.

"It's hot," Kylo replied, studying how the fabric tucked in between Hux's cheeks. He must not be wearing any underwear.

"It's inappropriate as a uniform. Too risqué."

"But you like it." Hux reveled in it. Kylo felt the satisfaction ooze off of him.

"I do. It's serving its purpose here, is it not?" Hux turned to face Kylo again. Kylo stared at the obvious bulge.

"Can I?" He held his hand out, fingertips right over Hux's crotch.

"Not yet."

Hux stepped back and turned away, then bent at the hips. It took Kylo a moment to realise that Hux was gracefully removing his boots. Now only in his knee-high socks, Hux half turned, looking at Kylo out of the corner of his eye. He unclipped one suspender, then the other, and then the back, dropping them on the floor by his boots.

Kylo watched, mesmerised, as Hux took the fingertip of one glove between his teeth and shucked it off, then did the same with the other. Bare-handed, Hux walked right up to Kylo and straddled his lap.

"Now you may touch."

Kylo's hands shot to Hux's hips, then his ass. Hux tilted Kylo's chin up and kissed him again. Kylo didn't know what to focus on: Hux's tiny butt, how it curved down, how Kylo could feel his balls through the fabric, the way Hux arched into his touch, Hux's tongue in his mouth, Hux pushing him down. He let it happen, slowly leaning backwards until he was lying on his back with Hux on top of him, grinding. Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s bare thighs, feeling the fine hairs. When he slid them back up, his fingers burrowed underneath the shorts as far as he could reach.

"I want to fuck you," Hux said, his breath hot against Kylo's ear. "Would you like that?"

_Okay_. This was already going far beyond Kylo's expectations. His cock strained against the cage, desperate for something, _anything_. Kylo nodded, vigorously. "Please."

Hux nipped Kylo's bottom lip, then climbed off of him and crawled up the bed to his night stand. “Get in the middle of the bed,” he said as he grabbed a tube of lube.

Kylo shuffled up the bed until he was lying in the middle with his head on the pillows. With the lube in hand, Hux positioned himself between Kylo’s legs.

Still in the cadet uniform, Hux looked poised and unaffected, but he was hard. The shorts did little to conceal what was beneath.

Hux squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and without preamble, he reached between Kylo’s legs and pressed a finger against his hole. Kylo gasped as it pushed inside. It felt strange. Intrusive, but not unpleasant. Hux slowly pulled the finger out, then pushed it in again, over and over as the strange intrusiveness quickly gave way to a deep pleasure.

“There’s a good boy,” Hux said, his tone honeyed.

Kylo would have flung him across the room if what he was doing didn’t feel so good. He was about to protest, but Hux suddenly replaced one finger with two, and all that came out of Kylo’s mouth was a debauched moan.

“F-fuck you, Hux,” Kylo grunted.

Hux smirked and pushed his fingers in deep. “I do hope so,” he said, making a movement with his fingers that sent shocks of mindless pleasure through Kylo. He felt himself spasm and twitch around Hux’s fingers and his cock swelled against the constriction of the cage.

“Wha-what did you--” The words slurred together as Kylo writhed on the bed, chest heaving.

“Did that feel good?” Hux asked, withdrawing his fingers. “You’re dripping already.”

Kylo lifted his head to see. His cock looked like it was ready to burst from the cage, but the cage was doing its job. A small messy puddle pooled on his belly, connected to the tip of his cock by a thin strand of viscous fluid.

“Why did you stop?”

“Patience,” Hux said. He reached for his shorts, inadvertently smearing lube across the front while he unbuttoned the top button and lowered the fly.

Kylo spotted a tuft of ginger hair as Hux pulled out his hard, very pink cock. Unlike Kylo’s, Hux’s cock was very much in proportion to his size. He watched Hux slick it up with a fresh glob of lube until it glistened under the soft room lights.

“Angle your hips up for me,” Hux instructed.

Kylo obeyed, spreading his legs out wider to give Hux access.

Hux grabbed his cock and shuffled closer, kneeling right up against Kylo. Brow furrowed in concentration, Hux lined himself up and started pushing in.

The fingers had slid in easily, but the head of Hux’s cock made a dull pressure against Kylo’s hole until the head suddenly slipped in. Hux let out a throaty whine as his cock slid inside, the sound of it forcing such a surge of arousal in Kylo that he thought his cock would finally break free of its confines.

“Is that fine?” Hux asked breathlessly. “Does it hurt? I need-- I need to--”

All of Hux’s poise came crashing down as he grabbed a hold of Kylo’s thighs and started to thrust in and out in short, jerky movements. Hux was suddenly a panting, desperate mess, and Kylo wanted nothing more than to debase him further. He reached forward and grasped Hux by the shirt, yanking him down. Hux made a noise of surprise as their mouths connected, but didn’t stop fucking into Kylo.

“I need to feel more of you,” Kylo growled. He tugged at Hux’s shirt, untucking it enough to get his hand into Hux’s shorts to cup his bare ass. He grabbed Hux firmly by the waist with his other hand, gaining enough leverage to meet Hux’s thrusts.

Hux kissed him messily, plunging his tongue into Kylo’s mouth while driving his cock deep inside. Something big was building within him. He could feel it getting closer with every snap of Hux’s hips.

“Hux--” he moaned against Hux’s mouth. “I--”

“I’m almost there,” Hux gasped. “I’ll take you with me. Come, let me--”

Hux snaked his hand between them and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s caged cock. The space between the bars was just big enough that Hux could stroke Kylo’s sensitive head with his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck!” Kylo cried out. “It’s-- I’m--”

Hux began to thrust at a maddening pace, crying out as a shockwave of the most intense pleasure Kylo ever felt coursed through him. Wave after wave, it rolled over him until he lay limp on the mattress with Hux draped over him, panting.

A few minutes later, Hux pushed himself up and rolled off, dragging his sticky cock over Kylo’s thigh.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be able to come like that,” Hux said, cool and collected as if he hadn’t just fucked Kylo to within an inch of his life.

“Me neither.”

He looked down at his cock. It was small now, shrunken enough for the cage to be roomy. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace, his agitations melted away. Screw trying to abstain like a kriffing Jedi. Kylo was going to have sex as often as possible.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Kylo asked.

Hux’s eyes widened in amusement. “You’re keen.”

“Cut the bantha shit, Hux. I know you liked it.”

“All right, but you better be prepared to do some work, Ren.”

“Fine by me.”

Kylo rolled toward Hux, throwing an arm and a leg around him and pulling him in close, ignoring Hux’s half-hearted protests. Within minutes, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly how big is Kylo's cock? I'll leave it up to your imagination!
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainSpaceEgg) (locked, but will approve fandom followers) and [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
